witchclubalfeafandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua Calloway
Joshua is the fourth youngest of the group (Taylor is the third youngest and Fernando being the second youngest), being a 12-year-old. He is also one of the main characters in the show. Personality Profile Joshua is a 12 year old brown boy described as being guided by the wind. He wil stick to his friends and do anything to keep them safe. He is always seen wearing a small on his face, ore cracking jokes to cheer up his friends when they're depressed. Basically, Joshua has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, he is a skilled soccer player. The most intuitive of all of the members, Joshua likes to matchmake and has often had problems with understanding why his friends don't always like getting set up. However, despite his intuiton, Joshua can be rather oblivious at times. He uses his magic for anything, but he mostly wants to help his friends as deep inside he is a generous and helpful boy. Although, he might disagree with his friends, Joshua is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. Sometimes, he hides his true personality because of his upbringing. His parents are divorced, but they still get along. His signature colors is pink and his main weapons are the Power Bow and the Pterodactyl Thunder Whip. josAppearances See also: Aeroboy's Wardrobe Joshua is a Caucasian male with brown hair and blue-gray eyes. In Season 5, he begins to wear an anklet around his ankle. He is also shown to hate long-sleeved shirts. Civilian Joshua's season 1 outfit is a pink long-sleeve shirt, red shorts, and tan sandals with red straps. His season 2-3 outfit is a pink t-shirt with brown shorts, and black sandals. His season 4 outfit is a pink t-shirt with a silver tornado pattern, dark pink shorts with a purple belt. His sandals are blue with dark blue straps. His season 5 outfit is a pink dumbo t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown sandals. J-1.JPG|Joshua's Civilian Outfit Charmix Joshua's Charmix outfit is a pink one-sleeved t-shirt and short, with knee high boots the same color. He also wears. He also wears light blue cuff wrist bands. His wings are three leafets with the color of powder blue with teal tips. Battlix Joshua's Battlix is a hurricane-shaped pin and a light pink waistbag with the kanji character for wind written on it. He earned it after apologizing to Barrett and admitting his insecurity. Enchantix His Enchantix outfit is a dark pink vest with a pink t-shirt underneath it and ultra pink shorts. His gloves are translucent teal that go to his upper arm. His wings are large and butterfly shaped, pink in color with an undertone of shades of deep chrome, periwinkle, and navy blue. He has also discared his pink colored boots and dons pink flip-flops. His fairy dust vial is a pink tornado bottle surrounded by dark pink wings on it. He earns it by using up all of his Winx energy to rescue his father from an attacking dragon and faces near death. Believix In his Believix form, he gains a pair of pink colored gloves. He wears a pink t-shirt. He wears pink shorts with a violet belt around his waist. His flip-flops have been replaced with knee-high pink socks and dark purple ankle boots. Lastly, his wings are larger than the Enchantix wings and are pink with tints of blazin' blue and bubbly blue. They are decorated on the inside with gold tornadoes. Sophix Joshua's Sophix outfit is a pink t-shirt with yellow sleeves and green lining on the bottom of the sleeves, green and pink shorts and florescent green sandals. His wings become light green and pink with dark green borders. Lovix Joshua's Lovix is a orange undershirt, a pink t-shirt underneath, pink belt, boots, and gloves that have white fleece on them. His wings are transparent, silver and yellow with pink borders. His wings also have ember jewels on the upper corners. Harmonix Joshua's Harmonix consist of a tank top with light pink colors with periwinkle and silver borders. His shorts are also light pink. Hins wings are mainly pink with the top part periwinkle. His bottom wing border is silver. His wings have a timberwolf tornado pattern also. Instead of shoes, he appears in bare feet, except for his anklet. Sirenix Joshua's Sirenix consist of a pink mermaid skin tank top, translucent silver shorts, pink gloves with silver ribbons tied around them and matching ankle boots. His hair has purple streaks and underwater it is recolored dark orange with pink streaks. His seashell shaped wings fade from silver to periwinkle with dark pink borders. Magical Powers and Mutant Abilities See also: Aeroboy's Spells Joshua has wind-based powers. He can throw blasts of wind energy and can make balls of wind and shoot tornadoes. He has also used an attack called wind burst which blows things away. He can concentrate his energy to make himself into a tornado. He can create streaks of solar energy and is able to create explosions of wind. He can shape wind into barriers and shields, which is extremely useful. He can also make himself invisible ot hide himself from enemies so they can't see him attacking them from behind. As the fairy of wind, he can: #Create windstorms and tornadoes #Control temperature of air #Create air bubbles for traveling underwater #Suck the air and wind out of living beings #Manipulate and control steam (as it is a form of a gas element) #Create highly destructive windstorm, whirlwinds, tornadoes, and storms #Soundproof rooms #Use wind to move objects #Use his breath as a weapon #Shoot beams of silver (originally pink) energy #Manipulate aspects of said element #Use air shields #Shoot air blasts at his opponents #Control air vortexes #Communicate with the air Curiosities #Favorite Food: #Favorite Color: Pink and Blue #Favorite Hobby: #Favorite Pet: #Ideal Girlfriend: Bianca #Best Friends: Lee, Matthew, Taylor, Phillip, Heath, Barrett, Bianca #Favorite Movies: #Loves: Hanging out with his friends #Hates: School #Favorite Music: #Favorite Shoes: Sandals #Favorite Subject: N/A #Favorite Spell: Rising Wind #Catchphrase: "Power Up!" Transformation Sequences Winx First, he appears on a green background. He crosses his wrists and dances to one side, then flies toward the background. He strikes a pose, then there is a blinding flash of light. The camera cuts to his feet, where, one by one, his boots are formed out of tornadoes. His shorts, t-shirt, and wristbands are shown doing the same. The caemra cuts back to his face, where he appears to scream, then flies away from the camera, spinning as a tornado gathers around him. Finally, his wings sprout as he walks back a few steps to strike his final pose. (0:16) Charmix First, his eyes are shown, squinting. Then, he appears with his back to the camera. He twirls to face the camera, then yells and puts his arms out to the sides as his Charmix pin appears. He spins around once, then his bag materializes. Finally, there is a flash of light and he is shown striking his final pose. (0:12) Enchantix First, he is shown with his eyes closed while two ribbons of pink move across the screen. Then, he turns around once and his bangs comb themselves to one side. His body surrounded with sparkles, he lifts up one arm while white ribbons turn into his glove. He does the same with his other arm. Pink fills the screen, then the camera zooms out to show the pink forming his t-shirt. His fairy dust vial, the tornado shape on his chest, forms before the caemra pans down to show more sparkles. The sparkles then transform into his shorts. He then raises his feet, where his flip-flops appear. He flies away from the camera, then his wings are shown sprouting. There is a flash of light, then he appears again, blowing a punch os sparkles to the camera. Finally, he strikes two poses. (0:37) Believix First, a bright pink tornado flies across the screen. It then joins a silhouette of the same color, which flies out of view. The tornado wavers for a second, then disappears, showing his head and face, then he moves away from the camera. His hand appears on the screen as pink tornadoes form his first glove. He raises the other hand, while his other glove appears. He then turns while the pink tornado form his top and shorts. He does a front flip in midair while his boots materialize. There is a flash of light, then he appears again, holding the pink wind. He turns around while the wind surrounds him in a cocoon of sorts. The cocoon of wind reshapes itself to show his wings sprouting. Finally, in a bright flash of light, the pink tornado lifts off him, revealing him in his final pose, wings flapping. (0:30) Sophix He is first seen facing the back, he turns to the right to face the front and dissolves as the giant pink flower behind him opens and he reappears in his Sophix outfit, winged and clothed). (0:08) Lovix He flies into view, turning twice before he dissolves and in a white flash, he appears turning once in his Lovix outfit. (0:14) Pink Ranger First, he appears in a giant open morpher and calls out "Pteradactyl!" Then, the rest of his body appears as the morpher disappears and it resumes with him spinning around once creating a ball of wind. After the ball of wind bursts, there is a flash and he spins as wind energy form his ranger outfit. There is a flash and he turns as a Pteradactyl with an open mouth appears and the Pteradactyl's head covers his head to form his helmet. After a flash, he lands into his finishing pose. Gallery Image2.jpg|Doll Artwork Category:Characters